Bentos, Smiles, and Other Expressions of Love
by LadyRasafras
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the love and friendship within the Ouran High School Host Club. Pairings will vary though most will probably focus on Haruhi & Mori. Rating may change. R&R!


**Summary:** In which Mori's manliness is questioned and he tells a lie. Only one girl can cause this much trouble, even indirectly. And maybe Mori takes things a little too seriously.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC, but I would appreciate it if anyone wanted to buy it for me. I would change a few things of course: remove the peeing statue, add more 'Am I gay?' scenes with men attracted to Haruhi who don't realize she's a girl- oh, wait disclaimer. I only own this American kendo class I made up on the spot, but they don't even have names so it doesn't really matter.

**LadyR:** I should be studying for my finals on Tuesday. But I'm not. I was bought the first Ouran High School Host Club and now I'm HOOKED. I read it all over a series of two days. I love is set in some a kinda alternate where everything happens but the Tamaki Haruhi stuff. I prefer that, because even though I respect Bisco Hatori-sama's ideas I can barely stand Tamaki with Haruhi. I like her with anyone more, even Casanova (;P). I notice I write a lot of denial. Huh. First Ouran, be gentle. I made Haruhi a little more cheerful/energetic, but eh, it seems to fit this.

* * *

Everyone in the kendo class respected Takashi Morinozuka.

Not only was his a bonafide Asian from Asia (which seemed to impress all the Americans), but his skills were insanely good. He was also respectful, helpful (if one of the students needed help he would always come through), polite, and extremely handsome (as the female students noticed). America, so far, had proved interesting. Definitely different, but nothing the Ouran Host Club couldn't handle.

After they settled in their new surroundings, life went on as always. Just without the actual club to cause their meetings. Now they got together because they wanted to; because they were family. Haruhi still has her debt to pay off (but now she did it through different actions: "Haruhi, help me find these groceries and I'll take off a few hundred yen.").

But this wasn't about the Host Club. This was about Takashi. First thing he had to get use to was the fact that all these Americans called him 'Takashi' and were extremely forward. The second was the new schedule; he still had problems eating after kendo. He was use to eating a few hours after when his lunch had previously been.

Now all the students were staring at him. He tried to ignore it as he sat on the bench and remained the same indifferent figure he always was. When the staring continued he stared back. It didn't take long to realize they were not staring at Takashi; they were staring at the nice bento box in Takashi's hands as though it became a baby alien. He raised an eyebrow towards them, "Hm." The slightly higher end of the syllable made it a question.

One of them cleared their throat, tried to speak but then just motioned to the box.

"A bento." He responded by looking down at his bento and wondered if there was something wrong with it. It was the first of what he secretly hoped would be many, though he would never say so out loud. Hani had been the one to announce to their friends that 'Takashi! You haven't been eating lunch! You're making Usa-chan worry!' and then all eyes turned to him with bland accusations.

You didn't worry Usa-chan. It simply wasn't done. He bowed his head humbly and said, 'Sorry',

Then, this morning before everyone headed out to their respective activities, Haruhi had stopped him and wordlessly offered him the bento. They had just stared at each other for minutes. "So Hani-senpai doesn't worry," Was her only explanation and then she blinked those big, brown eyes at him.

Images of the twins launching at them filled his brain. A welcome distraction he realized, but then there would be, 'Why don't we-' 'Get bentos Haruhi?' No such distraction happened and there were no promises from Haruhi that she would make them bentos too. And for once it felt nice that Haruhi was doing something just for him. Those thoughts just made him feel guilty. Sure, he had certain feelings. But he would never act on them; there were too many delicate variables. Or at least he thought he wouldn't.

He wanted to tell her she didn't need to make the extra effort, that if he was hungry he would just go buy something. But those eyes stared at him and he swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "Thanks," He grunted and took the bento from her. Ignoring the softness of her skin as his hand brushed against hers. Then she gave him a smile that could probably make Kyoya do a double take. He tried not to melt and gave her a stiff nod before walking away.

Now why was everyone staring at the lunch? The lunch Haruhi had taken the time in her morning to make. For _him_. "Yeah, we get that," There was a 50/50 chance that they actually did know what a bento was. Though Takashi would never explain unless they openly asked, he didn't have the vocal energy. "But . . . it's . . . well . . ."

Takashi continued to stare at his bento before he realized what everyone was so perturbed about.

"It's pink."

The bento resting in his lap was in fact a bright pink color. Considering how much time he spent doting on his cousin, he didn't pay attention to what was manly anymore. Did he break the 'bro code' that one student said they needed to uphold. The thought that he broke a code caused him to stiffen and he stared at the group of kendo students starring at his lunch. "Yes." Looking from prying eyes down to the bento and back up again, now he was confused, "Is something wrong?"

They jumped a little. Though it was unsure if it was because he said four words in a row or that he didn't seem to realize the error of his ways. "We . . . just thought that . . . someone like you would . . . you know. . ."

Now he saw the issue. Apparently their image of his manliness was conflicting with what they now saw in the form of a pink bento. His lips twitched slightly and maybe it was because he was busy the previous night, maybe it was because his mind was focused on the fact Haruhi made him a bento, whatever it was: Takashi said the wrong thing in English. "Well, my girlfriend made it."

Their eyes got big because he said five more words. Well, no, it was because he said he had a girlfriend. Which was a lie, a huge smoking pile of bs. _Takashi Morinozuka told a lie_. Somewhere Kyoya let someone have something for free and Hani didn't feel like eating cake. His face got red when he realized the error in that statement. He hadn't meant to lie, English was odd and he hadn't thought about it when he'd actually said it.

The rest of them simply believe him to be embarrassed at the confession and crowded around him asking all sorts of questions. Hands darted for his bento and he stood up, effectively towering over all of them. He held his bento above his head, keeping it out of their reach. They would understand his mistake if he just explained. "I-"

If they gave him the chance.

"Oh, come on Takashi! Let's see what your girlfriend made!"

"I bet there's a love note in there!"

That lie would come and bite him in the behind. He was sure of it. Even if it was not intentional, didn't matter. He never told lies so if karma was real then the one time he did . . . it would cause utter chaos. He wanted to glare at them enough so they'd back down, but he was too flustered to even speak. Now they wouldn't let this go. That was a stupid move. If he was physically able to kick him in the rear he would do so.

"Why kind of food does your girlfriend make you?"

"It must be Japanese of course!"

Why'd he make up such a stupid slip-up? He was an intelligent person; he'd mastered English as quickly as the rest of them. So why make such a rookie mistake, he'd never live it down. At least none of the others were there to hear it. Especially Mitsukuni, who already thought Takashi and Haruhi would be cute together. He thought back to the previous night, was he tired? That must be it, he was just tired. That was all. It wasn't because he wanted Haruhi to be his girlfriend and make him bentos every day. Not in the slightest.

"Mori-senpai!"

The kendo class froze. They turned to the female voice at the door, staring at the brunette poking her head in. Everyone stared in shock, awe, astonishment, and every other variation of the words.

Haruhi paused, taking in the sight before her that most would consider a little odd. Her sempai was standing in a crowd of kendo students and holding her pink bento box above them as though protecting it. "Um." Most people would become flustered with everyone in a class staring at them. But Haruhi was unlike most people and she just took it in stride. "Sorry to interrupt."

Takashi just swallowed, unable to form coherent thoughts nevertheless words. His face remained impassive and unemotional as he stared at her. Or at least he hoped it did. In a feeling he could only consider horror he watched as she took off her shoes (a habit she hasn't seemed to be able to break) and walked into the room.

"Good, you haven't eaten yet." She clapped her hands together in a quick apology, "Sorry, I forgot to add your chopsticks. That makes me feel like an idiot." With that she pulled out a pair and offered them to Takashi with a smooth air of apathy when none of her actions of the day were apathetic.

The class just stared at the chopsticks, Takashi included. Haruhi's original cheerfulness was slowly being overcome with unease and suspicion as they continued to stare at her as though she grew another head.

". . . Senpai?"

Softly clearing his throat he reached for the chopsticks but grabbed her wrist instead. Her eyes widened and he choked out, "Tomorrow. Lunch. Together."

"Hm?" She blinked slowly at him a few times before getting what he was asking and smiling, "Yeah. I'd like that. But I have to go pick up some groceries so we'll talk tonight. The twins wanted me to cook dinner again; rich bastards don't know how to do it themselves yet. Oh, as long as I'm picking stuff up do you want anything particular that I can put in your bentos for next week?"

" . . . Rolled egg." Hey, almost a comprehensive sentence. Progress.

"Hai." With a move Houdini would have been impressed with Haruhi was by the door, pulling on her shoes and leaving. "Bye Senpai!" The door was shut and Takashi was left with chopsticks and a bento.

Air was exhaled and Takashi slumped to the bench. The class remained in stunned silence for another three minutes before there was an explosion of noise.

"Was that her?"

"Wow, she's so cute!"

"What's her name?"

She'd like that? Wait; was this her being oblivious again? He couldn't be sure but this was something. Something new. A warm feeling crawled up his stomach when he realized she was planning on making him more bentos. He scratched his cheek awkwardly, pleased and puzzled by the sudden occurrence.

Soon the loud questions were just background noise and he gave a smile that made them all pause to look at him as he opened his bento.

Maybe, just maybe, if tomorrow goes ok. Takashi Morinozuka wouldn't be lying and he could use that blasted English word more often.

Everyone in the kendo class respected Takashi Morinozuka.

Now, they respected Haruhi Fujioki even more.

Because she made the greatest kendo fighter they've ever seen flustered with just a pair of chopsticks.

* * *

**LadyR:** That sucked, I hate myself now. How can one hate the characters they wrote? But love how cute it is at the same time? I apologize deeply if any characters were OOC. Reviews, comments, and criticisms are totally welcome. Unless the criticisms are unfounded, flaming, and don't help me at all.


End file.
